


Soothing Tea

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [233]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux forgot to check if he was alone.





	Soothing Tea

Damn fucking wank shit piss buggery bollocks and hell to it, is what Hux has to say. They’re fucking _officers_. Officers! They’re supposed to have at _least_ half a brain cell. He shouldn’t have to teach them how to do _basic things_ like _write standard inter-departmental communiques that don’t end up with grievances and HR involvement_. They’re fighting a _war_. With the **enemy**. Not with _maintenance_.

But no. He’s surrounded by spineless blobs of fecal matter that think blind copying him into every single fucking chain conversation (using the most liberal meaning of the word ‘conversation’ possible) to get him to intervene in their ‘who can piss furthest into the wind’ contest is a good career move.

And if the _Order_ is like this, how they expect to do better than the clustergangbangwithnolube that is the Republic is beyond him.

Great.

He lets the anger boil up, hisses as he takes his boots off, and resists the urge to kick one across the room (but only because if it scuffs, he’ll have to fix it). He sits down, hard, and pushes the heels of his hands into his closed eyes until he can see whole starfields behind them. He needs to breathe, to relax, to–

There’s a sudden warm, solid pressure on each shoulder, and Hux’s spine tries to leave through his skin and clothing. He’s arching like a cat until he processes - oh shit - _Kylo_ is here. 

And he’s acting like the whiny, tantruming piss-baby he used to accuse him of, except–

“I made you some tea,” Kylo says, uncertainly.   


His hands on Hux’s shoulders are clumsy, but well-intentioned. His thumbs slide over the nape of his neck, the heels grinding against his scapulas. Hux drops his hands and stares at the tea.

It’s true he drinks it when he’s feeling less than wonderful, but it’s… sort of… it’s always been an unspoken thing, a luxury, a ritual.

Kylo’s left the teabag in, along with a spoon, and a bit too much milk. But he’s tried, and that’s just…

“I’m sorry,” he croaks out. “Just been–”  


“It’s alright,” Kylo insists, still trying to work out the cricks in his shoulders. “You’ve calmed me down often enough. I wanted to return the favour.”  


Being waited on is… new. True, Kylo will fetch things (sometimes with the Force), but he’s never openly doted on him before. But then again, Hux has done his best to remain the picture of perfection and professional behaviour until now.

Sheepish, he reaches for the mug. Squeezes the teabag out, and taps the spoon mostly dry. He puts it on a coaster, cradling the soaking bag, and then pulls the mug to his chest.

“…thank you,” he manages, and lets the coiling heat spread into his hands through his gloves.   


“I can make it better if you show me how,” Kylo offers.  


“You did a pretty good job already.” It’s not how Hux _normally_ takes it, but… the very fact it’s there, made for him… he can enjoy a little scalded milk. He drops his head to one side, resting on Kylo’s hand. “Thank you,” he says, again.  


He’s not so used to saying those words, but he suspects he’s going to need to find out how.


End file.
